Hurricane Sandy Takes its Toll
by Canada'sLittleMapleLover13
Summary: Just for some of you who don't know what is currently going on in the United States. Hurricane Sandy did a number amount of things to all Americans. Warnings: YAOI, character death, OOCness, and depending how I feel, maybe smut. For those of you who are offended, DONT READ. :( For others, later there is fluff and sadness... lots of sadness. and family situations. DISCONTINUED.
1. Hurricane Sandy

Hurricane Sandy Takes its Toll

**England's POV**

Bugger, I haven't seen America for a while now; I wonder what's wrong? I asked the frog but he said he didn't know either. Calling him up, I became worried. Finally he picked up… but he sounded worried. "He- hello…? Wow, I can actually get reception here! Artie! Listen to me very carefully! DO NOT COME OVER! I REPEAT DO NOT COME OVER! My country is in National Emergency; Hurricane Sandy is hitting my east coast really hard and I'm helping them evacuate!" I heard America yell. I gasped, "America! Hold on!" I ran back to the conference room and told everybody to hut up before putting America over the video com; "America…?"

"YEAH?!" I heard him yell back. I replied, "All the countries are listening; tell them what you said." There was static for a long time before he answered, "SORRY! ONE OF MY WEATHER STATIONS JUST COLLASPSED! Hurricane Sandy is really taking its toll on me! They said 56,000,000 people are supposed to be affected! I tell ya, it's a real freak storm right now! It's SNOWING in the SOUTH!" Everyone was silent until Germany piped up, "Is there anything you want us to help you with?" America nodded, "Yeah! Everybody stay safe and do not come over! There are wind speeds of over 60mph!"

Before either I could warn America or before he knew, a giant wave had crashed behind him, knocking him down. He got back up and I cringed; he looked terrible. He was actually crying, "This is worse than the Blizzard of '78(1) and Hurricane Irene(2) put together…" That's when he pulled a metal piece out of his leg. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up, "AMERICA! I am coming over to help! Whether you want me to or not!" Before either of us could say more, strong winds began to whip around America and knocked him and the camera over, causing the communications to become lost in static, "AMERICA!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes. I ran out and got ready to pack as many supplies as I could bring to help America.

* * *

**America's POV**

I'm so scared. The last time I was scared like this was in 1776 during the Revolutionary War against England... Right now I was helping my citizens evacuate the towns and cities near the ocean that would soon be swallowed up. Just a little while ago, my President, President Obama, had declared a state of National Emergency so all train stations, subways and plane flights have been cancelled. This is far from the average rain storm; it's worse than ever before...

After helping my people, I went back to my house, avoiding boats and other debris as I passed. I slammed my door shut and ran to my bathroom to take a hot shower and change. I sighed, this was terrible. After getting out, i changed into my pj's and curled up in my bed where Canada was. I nudged him, "Hey, Mattie...? Got any of those Lilapsophobia(3) pills left?" He nodded and slowly handed them to me, going back under the covers as soon as I took them.

This hurricane was terrible because my while my southern states were freezing in snow, my New England states were recieving rain and torrential winds; it gave me a headache from the pain; plus, the eye of the storm was hitting my capital, Washington D.C. I knew ever since I became a nation, that I would have a terrible downfall and that I would end up like the Ancients... I just hadn't though that it would be so soon. I could feel my lower half freezing slowly but surely and my head felt like it was filled with water, making everything I did unbearable with pain.

Just as I was settled in bed, the power went out and Mattie screamed, hugging me closer. I patted his head and hugged him back, trying to calm him down; we both knew that this was going to be a long harsh night of both our fears. I knew I wouldn't last long.

* * *

**England's POV **

I was getting ready to board the private jet that the countries were only allowed to use with Germany, France, Prussia, Spain, both Italies, Switzerland, and Russia. We had all joined together to bring America and Canada supplies and goods that could possibly help America and his people rebuild. I knew something was wrong because America's southern states almost NEVER snowed. This was a serious and dangerous situation.

* * *

This is what is currently happening where i am;

1: Blizzard of '78 was a snowstorm that hit the New England states in 1978 where people were stuck in cars, houses, etc for hours on end on the highways due to freakish amount of snow that hit suddenly; many people died from Carbon Monoxide from their engines as the Exaust pipe was blocked by several inches of snow and others died of frostbite. Very few died of starvation as young boys and teenagers had stolen bread trucks and handed loaves of bread and cheese out to their neighborhoods and surrounding houses.

2: Hurricane Irene was a hurricane that had hit the east coast last year that was filled with endless gusts of wind, reain and floods.

3: Lilapsophobia- fear of tornaodes, hurricanes, etc.

Hurricane Sandy is currently affecting over 80,000 people and over half have most likely lost power. This is a life threatening condition and if you want to learn more about it, go to this and remove the spaces- www .youtube watch?v= yXMU2qwC Vag


	2. The Results

Thank you for all of those who reviewed and shared their stories and wishes including, The Dangerous One, NekoPassion, Catsdon'tcry, hetalia4life, GoldenxXxKitsune, Petaltailify97, America50Amber, 9foxgrl, and theawesomeisadora.

Warnings: OCCness, character death.

Pairings- Hinted friendliness FrUk, UsUk

Here is Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Aftermath

I walked up to America's door with the other countries and knocked. When I didn't get a reply, I tried the door… and found it open. America never left it unlocked. I walked in and found Canada getting water in the kitchen, "Canada… where's America?" He jumped and turned around worried, "Al… He said not to come! He's not well right now!" He hurried off into the bedroom with a wet rag and bowl of warm water; curious, we all followed him and were immediately burning up; it was extremely hot there.

I gasped when I saw America in bed surrounded by pillows, blankets, Kumawhat'sitsface, and many other heating supplies. He was paler than a ghost and trust me, I know. I ran over and placed my hand on his forehead, it was _freezing!_ "Canada what's wrong with America?!" I yelled as he ran in, placing a wet cloth on his brother's head. He sighed and turned to me, a sad look in his eyes, "Well, he's getting rain _and _snow; it's unusual since he usually gets only one type but… while his southern part of the country is freezing, his northern half or the New England states are flooding. Come here…" Canada motioned me and the other countries over to the foot of the bed and lifted up the covers, only to show us that his feet were wrapped up in heated gauze, his feet most likely covered in frostbite.

Canada then lifted up the covers to his chest, where he was sweating bullets. China piped up, "I am the oldest and I have the best medical experience, aru. I would like to offer my assistance aru." Canada nodded then shooed the rest of us into the living room.

Sighing in defeat, I sat down next to France, and cried. France put an arm around my shoulders as I leaned forward and cradled my head in my hands. I knew there was a high possibility that America would survive but all I could do now was hope.

I heard someone put on the TV, only to be talking about Hurricane Sandy. "-been reported that there has been at least 17 deaths, over 7,000,000 power outages, and the damage about 10 to $20 billion. I looked up, "What're we going to do about America?" I asked. Germany looked deep in thought before stating, "Half of us will stay, most likely the ones with better medical field, the others will come with me and we will help the citizens with rebuilding and gathering." The other nations nodded in agreement and in the end it was me, France, Russia, Canada, Spain, Romano, Austria, Hungary and Prussia.

When China walked in, I stood up, "Will Alfred be okay?" I cursed myself for saying America's human name since only lovers do those but, I couldn't help it. China noticed this but didn't say anything, "I'm not so sure aru. His body temperature is dropping quickly, even with the medicine and heat surrounding him. It is hard to say what will become of him aru. He asked to see you though aru." I ran to America's room and practically tackled him as he was sitting up in bed. I buried my face into his chest before looking up at him, "Alfred… why didn't you want us to come over?" America sighed and hugged me back, ruffling my hair; something he never did before.

He answered by lifting up his sheet covers and showed me a giant gash in his leg, most likely from the debris he had pulled up yesterday. I stiffened, "Alfred, you need to get this taken care of! It could get infected!" America shook his head and smiled sadly before talking quietly, "I knew ever since the day I became independent from you that I wouldn't last as long as you Arthur…" At this he coughed; I rubbed his back soothingly, trying to ease his coughing fit. Finally when it did, he smiled sadly at me before leaning in slowly and kissing my lips. It was slow and sweet but it ended too soon.

Throughout the rest of the night, I was by his side silently holding his hand. When it became nighttime however was when all hell broke loose. America had fallen asleep, or so I had thought as I leaned in to kiss his forehead. He smiled at me before leaning in also and whispered quietly and sadly, "I- I'm sorry England… I wanted independence to show you that I was grown up… that I was ready to be loved… as an adult… I love you… Arthur…" With that, America lay back on his pillows, not breathing.

Tears in my eyes, I ran out of the room, "FRANCE! CHINA! America! He- he's- he's dead!" I burst into tears. He couldn't be gone… If he loved me, he wouldn't truly die…

_Right?_

* * *

_With Germany and the others..._

"Ve~, I-a hope America gets better! He's-a no fun when he's-a sick!" Italy pouted. Germany nodded, not entirely listening, and picked up a heavy piece of debris. The others had been working vigoriously for hours, helping America's citizens move debris and drain homes. Soon, Switzerland had come back with Austria and Hungary, who had later flown over to help. Hungary smiled at Italy before offering to help him make pasta and simple food dishes to give to the families withouts homes or power.

As Germany was laying the rest of the debris in a pile, he recieved a phone call from his older brother, Prussia. "Ja, hallo?" It was quiet on the other end before Prussia answered on the other end in his native tongue, "_Hallo Bruder, kommen schnell mit allen und Ihren Respekt zu zahlen.(1)" _Germany was quiet for a moment, _"Was...? Ist... Amerika ist tot...? Was ist passiert? (2)"_ From the silence he had recieved from his brother, Germany had decided his hunch correct. He nodded and hung up the phone without another word. Germany turned to the other countries and frowned deeply, "Prussia just called me... We need to head back to America's house now." With that, he turned and headed back to America's house silently and solemnly as everyone slowly followed.

* * *

Translations-

German-

_Hallo Bruder, kommen schnell mit allen und Ihren Respekt zu zahlen_- Hello brother, come quickly with everyone else and pay your respects.

_Was...? Ist... Amerika ist tot...? Was ist passiert?- _What...? Is... Is America dead? What happened?

Thank you for reading and please review; I will get my new chapter up as soon as possible but I can't guarentee anything since they are opening school again tomorrow.


	3. Searching For the Mystery Child

England had been crying for hours next to America's bedside. The others had soon returned and had paid their respects to the dead American. After a while though, the Brit had run out of tears and was now staring blankly at America's face, hoping and wishing this was all just a big joke, that America wasn't really dead.

Finally, they had a fire which they burned his body in, to keep him safe. (1) England had been allowed to keep America's ashes, which he was glad about. That night, he left America's house and headed back home, silently wishing America would still be alive and well and greet him at the door like he used to. But sadly enough, he did not.

_A few years later at France's house…_

"I recieved this letter yesterday from America's former boss saying that he's seen a little boy running around New York by himself with a rabbit and pet bird. (2)" England stated. To prove his words, he held up an envelope, bearing the United States seal. "I want you to join me in looking for the boy."

"You want me to what, Angleterre? I 'ave never understood you… But alas, I will join you only because it was fun to see you and Amerique fight during World Meetings; now you just laze around and stay silent oui?" France replied. England nodded, "Of course you bloody twit, and I couldn't show my emotions _obviously_ so I fought with him! Let's just head over there now okay?" He got up and headed for the door, waiting for the annoying Frenchman.

England and France drove to the airport and had to show their ID's to the government officials before they were allowed to take their private jet to their took a flight to the United States and were soon walking around New York City. England sighed, "This used to be such a lively city… now it's a ghost town…" He kicked a can out of the way in frustration and France looked over, "Angleterre, why don't we stop with the memories because they will only make you angry. Let's just see if we can find that little boy of yours oui?" England nodded and went down an alley way, in search of the mystery boy he knew existed.

When the two countries had looked everywhere in New York without any success, they decided that it would be better if they looked farther north, since all of the US had been "dead", meaning that all citizens were to move somewhere out of the country with their relatives. England had suggested the mountains but then decided against it since it would be hard for a human to live there by himself without experience. So then France and England decided to search the plains areas. That's when they found traces of a human. France and England split off and headed in separate directions.

As England was walking, he tripped and fell in a big, dug-out ditch, half way filled with water. England sighed; all he could do was wait for France or the human that made the hole. After about an hour or two, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Nervous, he stayed quiet but the human found him anyways. England gasped at the human's looks, as they had resembled America's own. "Excuse me Mister! Why are you in my trap?" the little boy asked England as he looked over the edge.

"Oh, well you see, I sort of tripped and fell down here… Would help me out of here?" England asked. The boy nodded and grabbed a rope nearby, "Oh, by the way, my name is Alfred! Here grab onto the rope and I will pull you up!" England did so and immediately pulled out by Alfred. England smiled; he had found just what he was looking for. He excused himself for a moment as he took out his phone and called France, smirking, "Hey Francy- pants, I found him. I found America."

* * *

1- Countries are often cremated after they die because their bodies are valuable and the other nations are afraid that the humans would find out what the countries' weaknesses are.

2- As a _chibi_, America was seen often with a pet rabbit that looked awfully alike to England's pet as a child. For those of you out of the United States who don't know what the national animal is, it is the Bald Eagle which is also another one of America's pet who's name is _Freedom._ I refer to them as America's pets here.

And here is a review from Cryers-Chan say's Piyuu... This review truly touched me and I asked them if it would be alright to post this:

_My family was in the direction of that hurricane but luckily, We still have contact with them and they are all okay. What I'm scared for is my friends on here and other's that had to evacuate. Right now, All I can think about is "Are they okay?" and "Are they even alive?" But I keep holding strong that their okay and will be back eventually. This hurricane should have never happened. The world is truly ending. The Tsunami in Japan, The Earthquake (Or Hurricane I forget) in Italy... There all signs of this worlds ending. Why? I don't know. But reading these stories have gotten me motivated to help anyway I can before, Our lives, Truly end. Cryers-Chan_

Thank you all for reviewing including, _The Dangerous One, 9foxgrl, Sabrinita, Cryers-Chan say's Piyuu, bribri16, hetalia4life, and Upsilon Forty-Two. _

I will try to post as frequently as possible but I can't promise anything since school is back on and I'm being piled with homework. Thank you all and please review!


	4. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

**I realize that some of you are very offended by this story but I did warn you that if you were offended, then don't read it. I have only gotten a few flames but they hurt my feelings badly because I don't have much of an ego and they sort of crushed it so, I'm discontinuing this story. Sorry guys, for all of you who faved and reviewed kindly. **

**I've also been having family issues lately so if you can tell, I've been busy and flames aren't helping; I will however let anyone of my nice reviewers take up the opportunity to continue this story in their own way, if they are willing. I had a good plot but the flames had ruined the ideas and made me feel horrible. Again for my awesome reviewers, you guys have been great to me. :) This is the highest story reviews I had ever gotten. Also, I will be going into hiding for a while to stay away from the flames to build up my ego again; however, before I do, I did post a new story under Germany and Italy; if you guys like them, I will offer to write you awesome reviewers a story of your own as an appoligy for discontinuing and hiding. :)**


End file.
